Naruto-Prime
by DarkRock
Summary: Naruto es enviado de bebe a un universo paralelo por sus padres biológicos, específicamente a una Tierra llamada Tierra-Prime. Con el objetivo de salvarlo de un destino peor que la muerte, tiempo después sería encontrado y adoptado por Jerry y Naomi Kent, junto a una niña que sufrió el mismo destino que él suyo. (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro 7w7).
1. Capitulo 1

**Resumen:** **Naruto es enviado de bebe a un universo paralelo por sus padres biológicos, específicamente a una tierra llamada Tierra-Prime. Con el objetivo de salvarlo de un destino peor que la muerte, tiempo después sería encontrado y adoptado por Jerry y Naomi Kent, junto a una niña que sus padres adoptivos la nombrarían Laurel, ella al parecer sufrió el mismo destino que él suyo. Ambos serian criados como seres humanos normales sin saber absolutamente nada de sus orígenes alienígenas por decisión de Jerry y Naomi, pero un día todo eso cambio cuando descubrieron sus propios poderes seguido de la llegada inesperada de un tipo que solo habían visto en los comics.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Dc Comics o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Naruto-Prime

Capitulo 1: Un Día Común Y Corriente … Creo

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"KameHameHa/Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **Opening** [Introducir: Opening 1 DB Súper Versión Argentina.]

 **(Música)**

 **Mis sueños voy a realizar, No habrá nadie que me pueda parar**

Naruto y Laurel tienen un pequeño entrenamiento amistoso cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde se medían resistencia y fuerza mutua. Mientras que Superman (Tierra 2) y Lois (Tierra 2) veían esto con evidente sorpresa por el increíble poder que desprendían ambos adolescentes, salvo Alexander Luthor (Tierra 3) que observaba todo esto con una sonrisa algo malévola.

 **Una estrella seguiré, En el cielo una puerta abriré**

Naruto y Laurel rompen a puñetazos la dimensión en donde estaban atrapados junto a Superman (Tierra 2), Lois (Tierra 2) y Alexander Luthor (Tierra 3), esto les permitió escapar de dicha dimensión hacia el Multiverso nuevamente.

 **Hay mundos nuevos para luchar, ¡Yo desafiare a los dioses!**

Naruto destruye el Olimpo con una extraña técnica de energía, mientras que a la vez se enfrenta a un combate a muerte contra Wonder Woman. Laurel se enfrentaba contra todas las Amazonas y una que otra diosa que destrozaba muy fácilmente con su visión de calor.

 **Con mi máxima energía, Yo sé que ganaría, Y si caigo, Me vuelvo a levantar**

Laurel vuela a toda velocidad superando la velocidad de la luz con dirección al planeta Oa, con sus ojos brillando de un rojo intenso. Naruto utiliza un Rasengan y un Rasenringu en ambas manos para asesinar a un Linterna Verde que se había atrevido a hacerle frente.

 **Sé que llevo dentro un gran poder, y lo mostrare, ¡Lo lograre!**

Laurel se enfrenta sola contra Power Girl y Supergirl en un combate bestial. Mientras que Naruto enviaba de un puñetazo a Superman (Tierra 2) a chocar contra una montaña, aunque de pronto se puso en guardia cuando apareció otro Superman en su campo de visión.

 **Y yo … detendré todos los golpes, Y no permitiré que nadie me logre derribar**

Un sujeto misterioso con un Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo decidió intervenir en favor de los héroes y villanos del multiverso. Naruto al ver a este sujeto se enfureció con solo verlo, y decide atacarlo de frente dejando de lado su batalla contra los héroes y villanos del multiverso.

 **Denme una oportunidad, ¡Y lo verán!**

Naruto empieza a liberar energía en cantidades masivas, mientras que Laurel miraba todo esto con asombro. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los héroes y villanos del multiverso que observaban con horror como Naruto se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

 **(Música)**

 **Fin De Opening**

* * *

Un chico y una chica caminaban tranquilos con destino a la playa después de haber decidido no ir a clases, ambos habían estado muy pensativos estos últimos días. Aunque la chica fue la primera en empezar la conversación.

"Naruto …" La adolescente llamo al chico que había estado muy callado durante estos últimos días, más de lo normal porque incluso preocupo a sus padres.

El adolescente (15) conocido como Naruto Kent, es de tez semi bronceada y contextura alta (1,89m), y delgada. Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos. Pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en el, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene en ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su vestimenta consiste en una playera negra con el símbolo Uzumaki en el pecho, además que estaba algo ajustada por lo que hacía resaltar sus músculos, pantalones jeans masculinos grises de ajuste flojo, y por ultimo un par de zapatillas negras con cordones grises.

"Dime, Laurel-chan." El pelinegro contesto con una leve sonrisa.

La adolescente (15) conocida como Laurel Kent, es de tez blanca y contextura delgada (1,69m) de gran belleza. Tiene el cabello muy negro ondulado y algo corto, sus ojos son azules. Su vestimenta consiste en una remera verde con el símbolo de una linterna verde en blanco y su color original en su pecho, además que estaba ajustada resaltando sus pechos aun en crecimiento y su vientre. Pantalones jeans femeninos azules ajustados resaltando mucho sus curvas como sus muslos y su trasero, y por ultimo un par de zapatillas rojas con cordones celestes.

Ella sonrió con dulzura al escuchar el sufijo 'chan' de parte de Naruto porque sabía que él desde que era un niño se le había dado por hobby leer esas cosas llamadas "mangas" que dibujaban los japoneses al igual que ver anime de todos los géneros hasta quedarse dormido, siendo los favoritos de este; uno llamado Dragon Ball Z y su reciente secuela llamada Dragon Ball Súper … hasta por loco que sonara había un manga y anime con su nombre, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca lo vio a este último y cuando le preguntaba al respecto el siempre cambiada de tema con una pregunta al azar. Era sin duda todo lo contrario de lo que ella leía, que eran los comics de Superman, Linterna Verde, etc.

"Has estado muy pensativo estos últimos días. ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?" La ojiazul pregunto con un tono preocupado.

El chico ojinegro hizo un silencio de unos segundos hasta de responderle a su hermana de crianza.

"He estado sintiéndome extraño porque ..." Aunque esto último Naruto lo susurro, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Esto llamo la atención de la pelinegra, y la hizo enfurecer de cierta manera.

"¿No me digas que estás enamorado de alguien? ¡Dime en este instante quien es, Naruto!" Laurel exigió con un notorio toque de celos.

El pelinegro la miro con una expresión en blanco al escuchar esas palabras de la chica, y por alguna extraña razón sonrió internamente por esta reacción de la ojiazul.

"¡Jajaja!" El ojinegro empezó a reírse en voz alta por la conclusión no acertada que hizo Laurel, y esto obviamente la hizo enfurecer porque pensó que él se estaba burlando de ella.

"¡Que es tan gracioso, Naruto!" La pelinegra exclamo con furia y las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

"Bueno, es que sacaste una conclusión errónea, Laurel-chan. Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie, por ahora." El pelinegro contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin que el ojinegro lo supiera, la chica suspiro mentalmente de alivio por la respuesta de este último y a la vez sonrió porque eso quiere decir que no tiene competencia para ganarse el corazón de Naruto.

"Ya deja de burlarte de mí, Naruto. Y dime porque te has sentido extraño estos últimos días." La ojinegra pidió empezando a perder un poco la paciencia.

Cuando el Naruto dejo de reírse, este se volvió completamente serio.

"Es que yo siento que no pertenezco a este mundo …", El pelinegro hizo una pausa para mirar a la ojinegra que se había quedado callada por las palabras que había dicho. "Mira dejémoslo ahí Laurel-chan, mis palabras no tienen sentido alguno …" El ojinegro murmuro en voz baja, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta dándole la espalda a la pelinegra y empezara a caminar a paso lento.

Aunque de repente fue detenido en seco cuando sintió que la chica lo agarro de su hombro de para que al instante ella lo diera la vuelta a la fuerza, y esto dejo con los ojos abiertos.

"No digas eso, Naruto. Porque yo también he sentido que no pertenezco a este mundo junto a las personas que lo habitan." Laurel revelo con una expresión seria.

El pelinegro al escuchar estas palabras de su hermana quedo con los ojos bien abiertos, porque nunca se esperó esa revelación de parte de ella.

"¿De verdad?", El ojinegro pregunto con un tono dudoso, porque por un momento pensó que le estaba jugando una broma. En respuesta ella asintió con la cabeza para que seguidamente desviara la mirada de su hermano hacia el brillante sol amarillo. "Eso es inesperado. Nunca pensé que te pasara lo mismo, Laurel-chan." Naruto comento con una expresión sorprendida.

Ambos sonrieron con muy felices que tuvieran un punto en común, y estaba a punto de seguir su conversación… Pero lamentablemente fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina conocida.

"¿Naruto? ¿Laurel?" La nueva chica dijo el nombre de sus amigos de la infancia, y esto hizo que los ya nombrados se dieran la vuelta algo asombrados.

"¿Laurie? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" La ojiazul pregunto con un toque de curiosidad, aunque también estaba algo molesta por haber interrumpido su conversación con el pelinegro. Mientras que este último solo observo en silencio.

La adolescente (15) conocida como Laurie Lemmon, es de tez blanca y contextura delgada (1,63m). Tiene el cabello rubio largo que le llegaba por debajo de sus hombros y algo ondulado, sus ojos son azules. Su vestimenta consiste en una remera sin hombros con rayas horizontales de color purpura claro y oscuro. Pantalones jean femeninos celestes ajustados que resaltaban mucho sus curvas, y por ultimo un par de zapatillas blancas con cordones celestes.

"Fui a su casa camino a la escuela. Su mama dijo que se habían ido, pero cuando fui a clases ustedes no estaban." La rubia respondió con una gran sonrisa al ver que había encontrado al 'dúo desaparecido'.

"Si, decidimos saltarnos las clases por hoy." El ojinegro contesto por su hermana, mientras su rostro tomaba una expresión aburrida.

"¿Y porque hicieron eso, si se puede saber?", La ojiazul rubia pregunto con sus manos en las caderas en una clara señal para demostrar su enfado con ellos. En respuesta Naruto se encogió de hombros, mientras que Laurel desvió la mirada hacia otro lado para no hacer contacto visual con su amiga. "Bueno, eso ahora no importa.", Laurie dijo con un suspiro cansado al final de sus palabras, ya que sabía que sus palabras no harían cambiar de opinión a sus amigos de la infancia. "Cambiando de tema, ¿Ustedes irán a la fiesta de disfraces?" La rubia pregunto con un tono muy emocionado, para que seguidamente le diera una pequeña mirada al pelinegro un poco sonrojada esperando que dijera que si porque sin dudas esa sería su oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

El ojinegro estaba por decir que no, porque no quería verles las caras a los estúpidos amigos que tiene Laurie ya que estos se ponen demasiados molestos cuando están cerca suyo … si no los ha golpeado es porque su hermana no lo ha dejado, por más que esta última también quisiera ver eso.

"Claro que iremos." La pelinegra respondió rápidamente, para que seguidamente le diera una mirada seria al ojinegro que no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

"Está bien, si no hay otra." Naruto acepto con un suspiro algo molesto al final de sus palabras, para que luego desviara la mirada hacia el mar.

"¡SI!", La rubia dijo en voz alta, muy feliz de que el pelinegro aceptara ir con ellas. "Por cierto, es hermoso, ¿No creen?" Laurie pregunto con un tono contento, con su mirada en el cielo.

"¿Qué cosa?" Ambos Kent dijeron a la vez, sin entender a qué se refería su amiga de la infancia.

Laurie se rió en voz baja al escuchar que sus dos amigos le contestaron a la vez como si fuesen gemelos o algo similar, pero solo en la reacción porque en lo físico no se parecían en nada.

"El sol.", La rubia señalo hacia dicha estrella, para que seguidamente levantara el mentón de ambos adolescentes despistados en la dirección donde estaba mirando.

El primero de los dos en reaccionar fue el ojinegro, que desvió la mirada del sol hacia su amiga de la infancia.

"Yo lo veo igual que siempre." Naruto comento con un tono aburrido, ocasionando que la rubia de ojos azules pusiera los ojos en blanco por las palabras insensibles de su amigo e interés amoroso.

Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Laurel que todavía estaba con su mirada hipnotizada en el sol, admirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos e inconscientemente sus pupilas ganaron un color rojo intenso por la energía que estaban cargándose en ellos … pero de repente fue sacada de su estado hipnótico por su amiga que puso una mano en su hombro provocando que sus ojos volviesen a la normalidad, por suerte la rubia no se dio cuenta de sus ojos al estar un poco distraída con las palabras del pelinegro… Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de este último que observo con los ojos bien abiertos a su hermana, sin duda eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero obviamente no dijo nada porque el también oculta sus cosas de todos.

"Vamos amiga, tenemos que ir a comprar los trajes para la fiesta de disfraces.", Laurie recordó con una sonrisa entusiasmada, para que seguidamente de improviso tomara de la mano a la ojiazul que por un momento se enojó levemente por haber sido interrumpida de su acción. "Tú también vienes con nosotras, Naruto." La adolescente de cabello rubio dijo con una sonrisa depredadora.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y tampoco opuso resistencia alguna a su amiga, ya que podía usarlo como excusa para poder estar cerca de la pelinegra y comprobar si lo que vio segundos atrás puede repetirse otra vez.

" _Este día sin duda fue interesante_." Naruto pensó con una leve sonrisa que fue desapercibida por el dúo de chicas.

* * *

 **Ending** [Introducir: Ending 3 DB Súper Versión Argentina.]

 **(Música)**

 **Adiós, amada mía, Bajo este cielo rosa hoy te vas, Hacia tu destino … hallaste tu camino**

Naruto se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos al recordar algo de suma importancia, y ese pequeño recuerdo le provoco una puntada de dolor en su cerebro que se volvía insoportable. Laurel que estaba volando (Levitando) por el cielo escucho con su súper oído los quejidos de dolor de Naruto.

" **Te amo, y sabes que … nunca yo te olvidare"**

Naruto mira con los ojos llorosos la foto de una chica, aunque a la vez empieza a apretar los puños por una extraña razón. Laurel que había llegado de su vuelo vio el extraño estado en que se encontraba Naruto, por lo que decidió ver que le pasaba.

 **Es la frese que guardo en mi interior, Y que mi corazón hoy enterrado**

Laurel decide llamar la atención de Naruto golpeando ligeramente su hombro, mientras que este último guardo la foto de la chica rápidamente y a la vez se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios, todo eso ella lo noto al instante gracias a su visión de rayos X.

 **La lluvia de pétalos, Que hoy divide nuestro amor, Todo el día resuena en mis oídos**

Laurel golpea con fuerza una pared de plomo para desquitarse la furia y traición que sentía en su alma, ya que se había enterado que Naruto le ocultaba algo imperdonable. Naruto se sobaba con una mueca de dolor la mejilla derecha que estaba roja producto de una cachetada que le había dado Laurel.

 **Sé que al menos ahí estas, Perdida entre las rosas, Y prometo ¡Buscarte! ¡BUSCARTE!**

Naruto hace lo imposible para intentar agarrar con su mano derecha la silueta de una chica muy conocida que había visto solo en sus sueños y en la foto que tiene guardada, pero no podía ya que esta se alegaba cada vez más. Laurel observaba con tristeza como Naruto se revolvía en su cama por unas extrañas pesadillas que tiene desde hace varios días.

 **¡Sé que voy a encontrarte! ¡ENCONTRARTE!**

Laurel se promete así misma que recuperara a Naruto sea como sea, para que seguidamente observara el cielo con una expresión seria, sin darle importancia a los cadáveres que tiene en sus pies. Y Naruto se promete que hará lo sea para encontrar a la chica de la foto y sus sueños, mientras en su mano derecha lleva un objeto que controla las dimensiones.

 **(Música)**

 **Fin Del Ending**

* * *

 **Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Cualquier comentario o pregunta que tengan respecto a la historia háganla.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2840 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de la película de Troya (2004) o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Naruto, El Guerrero Troyano

Capitulo 2: Súcubos Y Partiendo Hacia Troya

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos** **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

El joven de ojos negros por fin estaba disfrutando de este gran banquete en donde un grupo de mujeres bastante atractivas se habían ofrecido en darle de comer, por lo que el acepto sin quejarse este oferton (:v). Y esto nos lleva a la situación actual, el pelinegro estaba disfrutando toda la comida que las mujeres 'Espartanas' estaban ofreciéndole en breves intervalos de tiempo junto a mucho jugo de uva que tenía un sabor medio feo, pero le dio igual tenía la garganta demasiada seca para rechazarlo.

" _Tal vez no sea tan malo como pensé en un principio_ …" Naruto pensó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez recibía un ramo de uvas frescas por la mujer de cabello rubio ondulado de antes que tenía una sonrisa contenta debido a que habían dado un gran paso para conquistar al joven y fuerte Troyano.

Mientras esto ocurría con el ojinegro, a su alrededor empezaba una gran fiesta en donde el Rey de Esparta ordeno que unas jovencitas muy hermosas bailaran en el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los hombres presentes (Salvo por Naruto que estaba ocupado en su propio asunto.) hasta el mismo Menelao se había metido entre las bailarinas y hasta agarro a una de ellas con su brazo empezando a reírse como un pervertido, además de hacerle extrañas señas con los ojos al príncipe Héctor. Aunque luego de eso le dio un fuerte abrazo amistoso a dicho príncipe, sin duda esta de muy, muy buen humor.

"Por los dioses/Por los dioses." Ambos monarcas dijeron con seriedad, para que seguidamente derramaran un poco de vino al suelo en señal de respeto hacia dichas deidades.

"Un brazo fuerte. Suerte que hicimos la paz.", El Rey Espartano elogio con un tono divertido. "He visto a muchos de mis hombres caer ante este brazo." Menelao comento con el mismo tono, para que seguidamente golpeara de forma juguetona el brazo izquierdo del príncipe Troyano.

"Nunca más, espero." Héctor dijo con un tono serio, estando de acuerdo con el Rey de Esparta.

Mientras estos dos hablaban entre sí, la Reina Helena observaba hacia un punto de especial debido a que estaba muy molesta de que su 'esposo' hiciera lo que quisiera con esas bailarinas, y ella en cambio no podía hacer nada con algún chico guapo siendo este el príncipe Paris ... aunque ella admitía que ese joven llamado Naruto no estaba para nada mal.

"Solo un hombre maneja la espada mejor que tú." Menelao opino con una mirada divertida, ya que esperaba una mirada molesta de su antiguo enemigo y reciente aliado.

"Aquiles." El príncipe de Troya 'afirmo' hasta cierto punto su respuesta, porque sabía perfectamente que el mejor soldado que tiene bajo su mando es Naruto y este ya lo había superado a todos sin problemas.

"Tal vez, pero después de su derrota en manos de ese joven guerrero … sera el segundo mejor.", El Rey Espartano explico con mueca algo molesta, ya que una derrota de esta magnitud nunca se olvidaría y quedaría para siempre en los anales de la historia. "Su nombre era Naruto, ¿Verdad?", Menelao pregunto con su mirada en su antiguo enemigo. Héctor en respuesta asintió lentamente con su cabeza confirmando la pregunta del Rey. "Ese chico seguramente destruiría todo el olimpo con los dioses incluidos, si se lo propusiera … por supuesto, si los dioses lo insultaran." El monarca Espartano comento con una expresión entre seria y divertida.

Aunque mucho no duro, porque casi al instante empezó a reírse de sus propias palabras, y el príncipe Troyano solo se rió en voz baja siguiéndole el juego a Menelao, por solo respeto. Luego de eso, este último señalo con su copa de vino a una bailarina en particular que venía hacia ellos moviendo sus caderas sensualmente.

"¿Ves a esa de ahí? La elegí especialmente para ti …", El Rey hizo una pequeña pausa quedándose embobado con su propia bailarina. "Es toda una tigresa." El Espartano afirmo haciendo nuevamente extrañas señas con sus ojos al príncipe.

"Gracias. Mi esposa está esperándome en Troya." Héctor contesto con una sonrisa falsa, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar lejos del Rey Espartano … pero el príncipe no pudo dar ni siquiera dos pasos porque este último lo detuvo con su mano derecha, impidiéndole seguir su camino.

"Mi esposa está esperándome justo ahí.", Menelao señalo con su pulgar de forma 'disimulada' a la joven monarca rubia, que obviamente se dio cuenta que su esposo estaba hablando de ella. "Ellas son solo para procrear. Entiendes, para producir principitos y princesitas. Acompáñanos alguna vez." El Rey Espartano invito al príncipe con una sonrisa extraña, ya que el vino le estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

"Que buen vino hacen en Esparta." El príncipe opino con una leve sonrisa, en respuesta Menelao se empezó a reír bastante porque le gusto el comentario del monarca Troyano.

La Reina Helena al escuchar las palabras de su esposo decidió mejor levantarse de su asiento e irse del comedor, porque ya era demasiada humillación. Ella empezó a caminar entre la multitud de personas en dirección a su habitación, pero lo que ella no sabía es que el Príncipe Paris (Que estaba hablando con un soldado Troyano) la vio pasar y decidió seguirla hacia su habitación y por un momento el joven pensó que nadie lo estaba viendo, pero en eso estaba totalmente equivocado porque Héctor vio cuando su hermano pequeño subió rápidamente las escaleras y sin duda alguna sabía que esto era muy, muy malo. Además, había otra persona más que había visto al joven Príncipe ir detrás de la Reina Espartana y este era nada menos que Naruto que al ver a su amigo de la infancia negó con la cabeza por lo tonto que era este en exponerse de esa manera tan obvia.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

Mientras los demás se divertían bailando, comiendo y haciendo otras cosas rikolinas por ahí ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Naruto gozaba mejor que los mismísimos dioses del olimpo, aunque de repente ocurrió algo que le detuvo en congelado de seguir recibiendo comida de parte de las tres mujeres, y esto fue porque le dieron muchas ganas de ir a orinar … tal vez no debió tomar tanto jugo de uva con ese extraño sabor amargo, sin duda para nada delicioso.

"Disculpen, señoritas. Pero tengo que ir a rociar un arbolito." El pelinegro dijo en voz baja, para que seguidamente se levantara de un salto empezando a caminar a paso rápido fuera del gran comedor.

Las tres mujeres que estaban con el ojinegro sonrieron de forma diabólica y triunfante, ya que por fin podrían dar el siguiente paso más importante y poder llevarse a ese pedazo de hombre a la cama donde lo secarían completamente como a una pasa de uva.

* * *

 **Un Rato** **Después**

Naruto había terminado de orinar con una expresión satisfecha un árbol al azar y cuando estaba a punto de guardar su miembro de vuelta en su pantalón, un par de manos que obviamente no eran las suyas lo detuvieron en seco agarrando firmemente su 'serpiente' ... ademas que esas manos eran muy suaves y se sentían bastante delicadas, pero obviamente lo hizo reaccionar instantáneamente.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!" El pelinegro exclamo con obvia sorpresa ya que sin duda esto no se lo esperaba mientras que a la vez trataba de ver en la oscuridad, pero se le hacía muy difícil con la poca luz lunar que había y sin mencionar que estaba inmovilizado de sus partes mas sensibles.

" **¡La tienes enorme, chico! ¡Y eso que está dormida!** " La mujer de cabello castaño y enormes pechos comento con los ojos bien abiertos por tal descubrimiento, pero a la vez se lamió sus labios de una forma muy erótica.

" **¡Y sus bolas no se quedan atrás!** " La mujer de cabello rubio ondulado y caderas de ensueño dijo con una expresión bastante sorprendida y al igual que su compañera (Que estaba al lado derecho de esta) formo en sus labios una sonrisa depredadora porque sin duda esta noche disfrutarían a lo grande su joven presa.

"Ustedes no son humanas … ¿Cierto?" El ojinegro pregunto con bastante calma a pesar de la rara, pero peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba.

" **Estas en lo correcto, niño. Nosotras somos súcubos o en otras palabras demonios mujeres que se alimentan del sexo**." La mujer de ojos azules electrizantes y cabello negro respondió abrazando por la espalda al joven de ojos negros, y casi instantáneamente paso su lengua por el lóbulo derecho de este último, provocando que el pelinegro temblara un poco ante esa inesperada acción del demonio.

Naruto nuevamente ni se inmuto por la respuesta de la mujer y menos por esta extraña, pero agradable sensación que le hizo esta (Que al parecer es la líder del pequeño grupo de demonios) y sus dos compañeras que todavía seguían jugueteando con su miembro y sus testículos, ocasionando que el gimiera levemente. Aunque de pronto sintió que algo andaba mal … sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera pesado y sus piernas no respondían a sus órdenes ... lo podía comparar con la ¡DEBILIDAD! Por supuesto esto era muy, muy malo, debía pensar en algo rápido, pero ¿Qué afectaba a estos demonios o súcubos como se auto nombraban? … maldita sea, no se le ocurría nada útil, pero tal vez podría improvisar con las cosas que había leído de unos de esos pergaminos de la biblioteca en Troya cuando era un mocoso de 10 años o tal vez usar que había aprendido en un antiguo sueño suyo.

" **¿Podemos hacerlo en este lugar, Lilith?** " La rubia pregunto con entusiasmo con su mirada fija en el miembro semi flácido del muchacho, porque ya no podía esperar otro minuto más, ella quería meterse ese gran trozo de carne por su boca hasta que le llegara hasta la garganta y absorber su energía vital para alimentarse.

La mujer ahora identificada como 'Lilith' formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios revelando unos dientes muy brillantes, digna de una depredadora ... incluso peor que sus dos compañeras y sirvientas, que se sintieron ligeramente intimidadas por esto último … pero era mejor no demostrar esa debilidad frente a su jefa, ya que podría contarles sus vidas o un castigo tan horrible que hacia ver la muerte como una salida mejor.

" **Si, no hay nadie en un radio de 30 metros y eso significa que ningún estúpido Humano nos molestara. Por lo que empecé** -" Aunque de repente ella fue interrumpida cuando el joven de ojos negros (Al que iban a extraerle toda su deliciosa energía vital a la fuerza) coloco en un rápido intervalo de tiempo sus manos en el centro de su cara con los dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos ahora cerrados.

Este rápido y extraño movimiento obviamente inesperado provoco una gran confusión en el trió de súcubos, que por un momento pensaron que el joven de cabello negro se rendiría de una vez por todas a sus encantos sexuales (Que hasta el momento por alguna extraña razón había podido evadirlos o ignorarlos de alguna manera milagrosa.) de forma definitiva … lo que equivocadas que estaban, ya que terminarían arrepintiéndose de elegir a este chico.

" **¡Taiyoken!** " Naruto dijo con fuerza liberando un destello luminoso de energía que cegó a los tres demonios del sexo, que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de cerrar sus ojos, pero eso no fue nada en comparación cuando esos rayos similares al sol tocaron sus cuerpos desnudos.

" **¡AHHHH! ¡DUELO MUCHO!** " Las tres súcubos gritaron de dolor puro al sentir como esos rayos idénticos al sol quemaban sus cuerpos de una manera indescriptible y además que habían quedado ciegas por un intervalo de tiempo desconocido para el trió, y esto provoco que ellas soltaran (Para cubrirse sus cuerpos expuestos de forma instintiva.) instantáneamente cada parte que estaban sosteniendo del pelinegro para que luego desaparecieran en una nube oscura y maliciosa escapando del lugar sin intensiones de volver por un largo, largo tiempo.

" _¡_ _Wow_ _! ¡_ _De verdad funciono_ _!_ " El ojinegro exclamo muy feliz en su mente, (Para que al mismo tiempo abriera sus ojos observando que al parecer nadie había notado esos rayos solares y su grito por supuesto.) ya que nunca pensó que esa técnica de verdad pudiese afectar de esa manera a un demonio, pero por otro lado le agradecía mucho a ese antiguo sueño que tuvo de niño por darle esa defensa que sin duda lo ayudo mucho.

Cuando el sintió que las mujeres demonios se habían esfumado del lugar dejándolo completamente tranquilo, abrió sus ojos y a la vez dejo escapar un largo suspiro bastante aliviado y ligeramente molesto porque nunca debería haber bajado su guardia tanto al ir a orinar … sin duda a partir de ahora sería mucho más cuidadoso y atento frente a un extraño grupo sospechoso.

"Bueno, eso sí estuvo muy cerca …", Naruto hizo una pequeña pausa y a la vez cerro nuevamente sus ojos, sacándose una gota de sudor de su frente. "No puedo creer que en realidad funciono y al parecer nadie noto este escándalo." El joven de cabello negro comento con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que por un lado estaba agradecido por eso ultimo porque no sabría cómo explicarles tal suceso a las demás personas de este lugar … principalmente a su familia adoptiva, que tal vez lo verían como una especie de monstruo y eso es algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

Hasta que de repente el pelinegro abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir que su 'amigo' se movió de forma inesperada.

"Maldita sea … ¿Porque tienes que despertar ahora?" Naruto pregunto entre dientes a su espada o tercera 'pierna', que al parecer por todo lo que había pasado segundos atrás por las manos 'mágicas' de esas súcubos habían logrado su cometido de despertar a su gran amigo.

Por lo que con una mueca ligeramente molesta en sus labios se subió sus pantalones con mucha dificultad (Por razones que ya sabemos ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) xD) y seguidamente empezó a caminar de una forma bastante extraña, pero graciosa en dirección hacia un barco en especial de Troya que es el mismo que lo había traído junto a los príncipes y unos cuantos soldados

...

Esta noche sin duda estaría muy ocupado con cierto y problemático asunto.

* * *

 **Con Héctor**

La fiesta y el gran banquete había terminado de forma exitosa, pero todavía había unos cuantos hombres y mujeres dándose amor mutuamente en las alfombras de seda del gran comedor, mientras que otros cantaban y tocaban una suave melodía con una Lira y otros instrumentos.

"Tecton." El Príncipe Troyano mayor llamo a uno de sus soldados en que más tenía confianza.

El soldado conocido como 'Tecton' se levantó de golpe al escuchar la voz del Príncipe llamarlo.

"Haz las ofrendas adecuadas a Poseidón antes de que zarpemos. No queremos más viudas en Troya." Héctor recordó con un tono serio.

"¿Cerdo o cabra?" Tecton pregunto con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál prefiere el dios del mar?" El monarca Troyano pregunto con leve sonrisa.

"Le preguntare al sacerdote." El soldado Troyano respondió con un tono alegre, para que seguidamente diera un pequeño saludo y se fuera en busca del anciano del lugar.

Héctor estaba a punto de irse fuera del gran comedor hasta que de repente vio la figura inconfundible de su hermano pequeño bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa en sus labios al parecer había pasado otra noche alocada con la esposa del Rey de Esparta … ese maldito, niño sí que era atrevido y testarudo en no dejar de verse con esa mujer. Mientras que Paris al ver a su hermano mayor sintió que su sangre se heló y su rostro se volvió completamente pálido, por lo que agachando la cabeza decidió ir en la dirección contraria a la de su hermano mayor.

"¡Paris!", El príncipe Troyano llamo en voz alta, provocando que el joven nombrado se detuviera en seco y empezará a darse la vuelta lentamente con una sonrisa forzada debido a que sabía que estaba en 'problemas' al ver como su hermano mayor se dirigió hacia el con un aura muy, muy molesta. "Debemos dormir. No volveremos a dormir en tierra durante semanas." Héctor aconsejo con un tono serio.

"No tengo problema para dormir en los mares, hermano. Atenea me arrulla siempre." Paris contesto con una sonrisa genuina, que provoco que su hermano mayor frunciera el entrecejo.

"¿Y quién te arrullo esta noche?" El monarca Troyano pregunto de brazo cruzados.

"¿Esta noche?", El joven príncipe dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa, quedándose mirando al éter de una forma que sin duda no le gusta al príncipe adulto. "Esta noche fue la esposa del pescador. Adorable criatura." Paris respondió todavía con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

"Espero que no te atrape el pescador." Héctor aviso con una expresión neutra.

"Estaba muy concentrado en los peces." El joven Troyano dijo con una sonrisa casi burlona, cosa que provoco la ira creciente de su hermano mayor.

"¿Entiendes a que venimos a Esparta?" El monarca pregunto agarrando el brazo de su hermano pequeño que una vez más había intentado escaparse de él.

"Por paz." Paris contesto simplemente, sin mucho interés o eso daba entender con su expresión facial.

"Y entiendes que Menelao, el Rey de Esparta, es un hombre muy poderoso. Y que su hermano Agamenón, el Rey de Micenas … Comanda todas las fuerzas griegas." El Troyano explico con uno tono peligroso y de advertencia, porque su hermano estaba metiendo las manos en lugar bastante delicado.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver con la esposa del pescador?" El joven príncipe pregunto algo irónico, pero de repente fue interrumpido cuando su hermano mayor lo agarro de su rostro con la mano derecha.

"Paris … eres mi hermano, y te quiero. Pero si haces algo que arriesgue a Troya … yo te desprenderé tu hermosa cara de tu bello cráneo.", Héctor advirtió con el mismo tono de voz, pero al ver la mirada asustada de su hermano menor retiro lentamente su mano para dejarlo pensar profundamente sus palabras. "Ahora ve a dormir. Zarpamos mañana." El monarca dijo con un tono de voz suave y más tranquilo ... por ahora.

Paris miro por un momento a su hermano mayor, para que seguidamente diera media vuelta y se fuera a su dormitorio con una expresión preocupada porque ya había tomado una decisión que sin duda causaría muchos problemas en un futuro cercano. Héctor se quedó mirando la retirada de su hermano pequeño que fue en dirección a su habitación … los jóvenes eran muy problemáticos y testarudos ¿Acaso él había sido de la misma manera cuando tuvo la edad de Paris? Negando con la cabeza decidió ir a tomar otro trago de vino y luego se iría a la cama a dormir en los brazos de Atenea, como debía ser.

* * *

 **Un Tiempo** **Después**

El único barco Troyano que había sido enviado a Esparta en una misión de paz (Que obviamente habían cumplido con éxito.) con los dos príncipes, unos cuantos soldados Troyanos y Naruto por supuesto había zarpado con tranquilidad y buenos vientos, por lo que le estaban muy agradecidos a Poseidón por tal 'regalo' debido a que sería un viaje tranquilo hacia su hogar.

Los soldados Troyanos cada uno hacían sus cosas: Como sus tareas asignadas por los príncipes y los que estaban libres buscaban alguna forma de pasar el tiempo pescando o dándole mantenimiento a las armas y armaduras. Héctor estaba tallando con un cuchillo algún tipo de pequeña escultura de madera, para matar el tiempo. Mientras que Paris caminaban alrededor del barco con una expresión bastante preocupada debido a que en la cubierta inferior lleva a una mujer muy importante que podría desencadenar una nueva guerra entre Troya y las demás naciones griegas.

Naruto en cambio estaba haciendo algo muy particular y arriesgado, rozando la locura que muy pocos tendrían las agallas de hacer … y esto era que se había atado una cuerda alrededor de su cintura para luego arrojarse al agua salada del mar mediterráneo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios debido a que le encantaba nadar y si por alguna razón se cansaba (Que nunca pasaba) solamente se dejaba arrastrar por el barco dejando su cuerpo flotando en la superficie. Por extraño que parezca nadie le decía nada sobre que podía perderse al cortarse la soga o morir en el mar por algún monstruo marino de las antiguas leyendas, y esto era porque los que lo conocían ya estaban acostumbrados a las locuras del joven de cabello negro puntiagudo ... por lo que era una pérdida de tiempo recordárselo.

"Que hermosa mañana. Poseidón ha bendecido nuestro viaje." Paris comento con una brillante sonrisa, mientras a la vez saludaba con su mano izquierda a Naruto, que estaba a unos cuantos metros por delante de su barco.

"A veces los dioses te bendicen en la mañana y te maldicen en la tarde." Héctor opino con un tono serio dejando de tallar con su cuchillo su pequeña escultura de madera, para que seguidamente con su mano derecha (Con la que sostiene el cuchillo) saludara a Naruto, que al verlos los saludo con rapidez porque de repente este se metió dentro del agua en busca de algo de comer.

Luego de decir esas palabras ambos príncipes se quedaron callados durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que de repente el príncipe más joven decidió hablar.

"¿Quiero saber si me quieres, hermano?", El joven Troyano pregunto con algo de preocupación, esto ocasiono que el monarca Troyano desviara la mirada hacia su hermano pequeño. "¿Tú me protegerías de cualquier enemigo?" Paris pregunto nuevamente con el mismo tono de voz.

"Creo que la última vez que me lo dijiste … tenías 10 años y le cortaste el cabello a papa.", Héctor recordó con una sonrisa aquel preciado momento de su pasado junto a su hermano pequeño, pero luego cambiara su mirada por una entre seria y ligeramente asustada. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora?" El monarca Troyano pregunto con el ceño fruncido al ver lo extraño que estaba actuando el joven príncipe.

"Te enseñare algo, hermano." El joven príncipe respondió con una mirada entre seria y preocupada, mientras daba media vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban hacia la cubierta inferior seguido de su hermano mayor.

Ambos príncipes bajaron las escaleras hacia la cubierta inferior en donde había una figura encapuchada preparada para revelarse ante ellos como un persona muy conocida. Cuando Héctor termino de bajar las escalaras pisando el piso de madera y vio a la figura inconfundible de la Reina Helena de Esparta quedo petrificado en su lugar sin poder decir palabra alguna, porque esto significaba solo una cosa. Problemas, y muy graves.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro nadaba tranquilamente bajo el mar, pero muy atento porque estaba buscando su almuerzo y cuando lo atrapo salió a la superficie con un pescado de tamaño considerable en su boca, sin duda hoy comería como los dioses, hasta que de repente fue interrumpido por …

" **¡¿ACASO ESTÁN DEMENTES?!** " La voz inconfundible de Héctor exigió con ira.

"¿Y ahora que hizo, Paris? …" El ojinegro dijo con un suspiro al final de sus palabras, mientras a la vez le daba un mordisco al pescado crudo, (Que tiene en su mano izquierda) ya que no lo podía cocinar en medio del mar … bueno, en realidad si podía, pero digamos que no quería ocasionar un incendio en medio de la nada y matar a sus compañeros en el intento.

Luego de esto Naruto decidió ir nuevamente hacia el barco para ver que estaba pasando con los dos príncipes Troyanos, porque tal vez sería algo divertido ver como Héctor regañaba a Paris como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

 **Con Menelao**

El Monarca Espartano y dos soldados Espartanos entraron de golpe en la habitación que el Rey compartía junto a su esposa, Helena. Esto provocó que la sierva de la Reina se levantara de golpe de una silla con una expresión completamente asustada al ver como el Rey venia hacía ella con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

"¿Dónde está?" Menelao exigió agarrando de los hombros a la joven mujer.

"¿Quién, mi Rey?" La sierva pregunto con un tono muy asustado.

"¡Te juro por el padre de los dioses que te voy a degollar! ¡Dime donde esta ella!" El monarca Espartano grito con su paciencia al límite, mientras que a la vez sacaba un pequeño cuchillo de su túnica que puso en el cuello de la joven para amenazarla.

La sierva en respuesta empezó a temblar de miedo con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos … ella les imploraba a todos los dioses que este Rey loco no la matara y como si estos la 'escuchasen' paso exactamente lo que pidió.

"¡Mi Rey!", Un soldado de alto cargo llamo al monarca, que en respuesta aflojo su agarre en la joven mujer y se dio la vuelta para mirar en silencio al soldado. "Ella se fue. Con los Troyanos. Este pescador la vio abordando su barco." El mismo oficial explico con una expresión seria.

"¿Los Troyanos?" Menelao pregunto al soldado que sobrepasaba un poco la edad media.

"Con el príncipe menor, Paris." El pescador respondió con su mirada en el suelo por miedo de causar la furia de su Rey y terminar en la horca.

El monarca Espartano lo hizo callar con un movimiento de su mano, porque se quedó parado de repente con su mirada perdida hasta que de pronto su furia exploto desde lo más profundo de su ser.

"Zarparemos. ¡Preparen mi barco!" Menelao ordeno con los puños apretados, para que seguidamente saliera echando humos de la habitación de su antigua esposa … el podía conseguir otra esposa, pero no podía soportar este nivel de humillación que le estaban haciendo pasar ese roba esposas de Paris y esa perra de Helena ... restauraría su preciado honor.

* * *

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso entre los dos hermanos Troyanos, podía cortarse en cualquier momento con una simple corte de una espada de buen filo. Naruto solo observaba apoyado en el poste de las velas como se desarrollaba este gran conflicto, hasta que de repente noto que estaba empapado por completo, por lo que se sacudió como una especie de animal en frente de todos causando que varios se mojaran un poco. Aunque esto último solo causo uno que otro gruñido molesto de los demás soldados Troyanos, porque ya estaban acostumbrados a acciones del joven de negros y por otro lado estaban contentos de que este les hiciera el favor de pescar una gran cantidad de peces para el almuerzo.

"¡Regresen! ¡Vamos a Esparta!" Héctor ordeno tratando de controlar su creciente ira.

"¡Icen las velas!" Un soldado Troyano al zar le grito a sus demás compañeros.

"Espera. ¡Espera!" Paris dijo en voz alta con un tono entre asustado y serio.

"¡Que imbécil!" El monarca Troyano gruño apoyando sus manos en el borde del barco con su mirada en el horizonte.

"Escúchame." El joven príncipe pidió con un tono suave.

"¡¿No puedes entender lo que has hecho?!" Héctor exigió con los dientes apretados, para que seguidamente le dieran un fuerte empujón a su hermano pequeño ocasionando que este último retrocediera un paso hacia atrás ligeramente sorprendido por ese ataque inesperado.

Los soldados Troyanos que estaban presentes (Ósea todos) incluso Naruto observaron con expresiones sorprendidas la pelea entre hermanos.

"¡¿Sabes cuantos años trabajo nuestro padre por la paz?!" El príncipe mayor pregunto en voz alta, con su mirada en el joven monarca testarudo y cabeza hueca.

"Yo la amo." Paris aseguro con una mirada decidida y sin vacilar en ningún momento, esto ocasiono que su hermano mayor gruñera y apartara la mirada hacia otro lado.

"Para ti, todo es un juego, ¿No? Tú vas de pueblo en pueblo enamorando y acostándote con esposas y vírgenes del templo … y ahora crees saber mucho acerca del amor.", El monarca Troyano dijo de forma irónica, y por primera el joven príncipe no supo que decir al respecto de esas palabras. "¿Y el amor de nuestro padre? ¡Le escupiste al haber traído a la Reina a este barco! ¡¿Y qué me dices por el amor a tu nación?! ¡Troya va a morir por esa mujer!", Héctor gruño en voz alta, mientras que a la vez le daba un puñetazo al borde del barco causándose daño así mismo, que por supuesto ignoro al estar su mente nublada por la furia. "No permitiré que haya una guerra por ella." El príncipe mayor aseguro con su mirada nuevamente en el horizonte.

" _¿_ _Con que la reina_ _Espartana_ _está aquí_ _?_ _…_ _maldita sea, esto sí que se volverá muy problemático_." Naruto pensó con una mueca, ya que sabía que a partir de ahora se vendrían una gran cantidad de problemas en las próximas semanas.

"¿Me permites hablar?", Paris pregunto con frustración al no poder defenderse, aunque sea un poco de todas esas preguntas y afirmaciones de su hermano mayor, pero al ver que este le dio permiso de hablar decidió hacerlo. "Es verdad lo que dices. Te traicione, Héctor igual que a nuestro padre. Si quieres llevar a Helena a Esparta que así sea. Pero yo también iré con ella." El joven príncipe Troyano aseguro con una mirada de completo desafío.

Héctor hizo una mueca de completa frustración y enojo por las palabras sin sentido de su hermano pequeño. Naruto entendió de cierta manera a Paris, porque si estuviera en su lugar protegería a su hembra a toda costa de los hombres que quisieran alejarlos ... aunque por supuesto estaba más solo que Kakashi, por ahora. (:v)

"¿A Esparta? ¡Te mataran!" El monarca Troyano dijo con evidente molestia, aunque por un momento hubo un toque de miedo en los ojos del príncipe mayor.

"Luchare hasta la muerte." Paris respondió con la misma mirada decisiva y esto fue el colmo para el otro Troyano.

"Y eso te parece heroico, ¿No? ¿Morir peleando? Dime, hermanito ¿Has matado hombres?" Héctor pregunto con un serio y de brazos cruzados.

"No." El joven príncipe contesto simplemente con su mirada neutra.

"¿Has visto a un hombre morir en combate?" El monarca Troyano pregunto otra vez con su mirada fija en su hermano menor estudiando sus reacciones.

"No." Paris respondió nuevamente esta vez con su mirada en otro punto.

"Yo si he matado. Yo los pude oír morir. Yo los vi morir y no es nada glorioso, hermano, nada poético. ¡Dices que quieres morir por amor, pero no sabes nada de morir! … ¡Ni sabes nada acerca del amor!" El príncipe Troyano mayor gruño con los dientes apretados.

"Aun así, iré con ella. No te pediré que pelees mi guerra." El joven príncipe comento con su mirada en el cielo despejado, mientras que su hermano mayor se quedó mirando el horizonte con una expresión muy enojada.

"Ya lo hiciste, hermano.", Héctor dijo en voz baja cerrando sus ojos por un instante. "¡A Troya!" El monarca Troyano ordeno en voz alta a sus hombros.

Paris abrió bien grandes sus ojos al escuchar las últimas palabras de su hermano, pero a la misma vez formo una pequeña sonrisa de completo agradecimiento.

"¡Den la vuelta! ¡A Troya! ¡Icen las velas!" El soldado Troyano a cargo le grito a sus compañeros, que se miraron entre ellos con expresiones confusas ... pero se tuvieron que tragar sus opiniones y hacer lo que se les ordeno.

Mientras que, Naruto observo como el príncipe mayor se acercó hacia el con una expresión seria, pero con un toque de preocupación por los siguientes acontecimientos que vendrían en un par de semanas.

"Naruto." Héctor llamo con la misma expresión de antes al joven de ojos negros.

"¿Si?" El pelinegro contesto con una expresión tranquila, mientras que a la vez dejaba de apoyarse en el mástil del barco.

"Esta guerra que se avecina será dura, lo sé. Pero he visto como peleas en el campo de batalla … ¡Por los dioses! ¡Incluso derrotaste al mismísimo Aquiles, que se considera un maldito semidiós! ¡Y sin siquiera esforzarte!" El monarca Troyano exclamo con los brazos por encima de su cabeza con un tono sinceramente asombrado, ya que esa clase guerreros y héroes eran enviados por los mismísimos dioses al mundo de los mortales para traer paz o guerras sangrientas.

El ojinegro escucho en silencio las palabras del que puede considerar un hermano mayor, obviamente no tiene nada que ver con la sangre, pero lo habían criado como uno de los suyos y eso sin duda lo agradecería hasta el día en que diera su último suspiro en la tierra de los vivos.

"Por eso te pido, que ya no escondas tu verdadero potencial en las batallas y des lo mejor de ti en esta guerra." Héctor dijo con un tono serio, mientras que a la vez ponía su mano derecha en el hombro desnudo del chico que podría considerar un hermano pequeño.

El joven de cabello negro se lo quedo mirando con una expresión de sorpresa por un segundo, pero casi al instante la cambio por una de completa confianza debido a que lo siguiente que vendría podía ser sin duda muy divertido.

"Por supuesto." Naruto acepto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ya que solo pensar en las siguientes batallas que vendrían lo hacían sentir muy emocionado y a la vez pedía que alguien fuerte le diera una pelea digna.

* * *

 **Fin Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo xD.**

 **Con respecto a la escena de Naruto con las tres súcubos, bueno es la primera vez que escribo algo como eso y no estoy seguro si lo hice bien o si fue de su agrado en general.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 5678 Palabras.**


	3. Capitulo 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de la película de Troya (2004) o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Naruto, El Guerrero Troyano

Capitulo 3: La Bienvenida (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Dioses/Demonios/Monstruos/Villanos** **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Menelao junto a un pequeño grupo de sus hombres lo acompañaron hacia la ciudad de Micenas en donde gobernaba su hermano, Agamenón. Ambos hermanos se encontraron frente a frente en el palacio en donde se dieron un fuerte abrazo reconfortante, para que luego se quedaran mirando por un segundo.

"Quiero que vuelva." Menelao comento con un tono entre triste y molesto al sentirse 'traicionado' por su esposa.

"Por supuesto que sí. Es una mujer muy hermosa." Agamenón estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario de su hermano menor, mientras que a la vez se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

"Voy a matar a esa traidora con mis manos, te lo juro. Debemos convertir a Troya en cenizas." Menelao gruño con los dientes apretados.

"¿Creí que buscabas la paz con Troya?" Agamenón pregunto algo curioso, pero por dentro.

"Tenías mucha razón ..." Menelao contesto con su mirada en el suelo, ya que se sentía muy avergonzado por no haber escuchado las palabras de su hermano mayor.

"La paz es para los débiles y las mujeres.", Agamenón le recordó a su hermano con una expresión seria, mientras que a la vez ponía sus manos en los hombros a este último. "Los imperios se forjan por la guerra." El Rey de Micenas explico con la misma expresión.

"Toda mi vida he estado a tu lado, he combatido contra tus enemigos. Tu eres el mayor, te llevas la gloria. Así es como funciona el mundo. ¿Pero alguna vez me he quejado, hermano, o te he pedido algo?" Menelao pregunto con un tono tranquilo.

"Nunca. Eres un hombre de honor. Todo el mundo en Grecia lo sabe." Agamenón respondió con seguridad la pregunta de su hermano menor.

"Los troyanos escupieron sobre mi honor. Un insulto para mí es como insulto para ti." El Rey de Esparta dijo nuevamente con un tono molesto.

"E insultarme a mí, es insultar a toda Grecia." El Rey de Micenas aseguro con seriedad.

"¿Vas a ir a la guerra conmigo, hermano?" Menelao pregunto con su mirada fija en su hermano mayor, esperando tranquilamente una respuesta positiva de este último.

En respuesta, Agamenón le ofreció su mano derecha a Menelao que inmediatamente le dio un apretón de manos a su hermano mayor seguido de un fuerte abrazo tranquilizador ... aunque el Rey de Micenas no pudo ocultar su gran sonrisa por el giro de acontecimientos a su favor debido a que ahora podía hacer.

* * *

 **Un Buen Rato** **Después**

"Yo siempre creí que la esposa de mi hermano era imprudente ... pero hoy vemos que puede ser bastante útil.", Agamenón comento con una carcajada divertida al final de sus palabras. "Nada unifica tanto al pueblo como el enemigo en común." El Rey de Micenas dijo con diversión y algo de burla, porque sus planes estaban yendo hacia donde el quería.

"Los troyanos jamás fueron conquistados. Se dice que es imposible hacerlo y lo será más si tienen a ese joven guerrero de su lado." Néstor le recordó a su Rey con un tono serio.

El monarca de Micenas se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos al recordar que los troyanos tenían a ese maldito 'semi dios' de su parte y sin duda sería un dolor en el culo ... maldita sea, necesitaría por lo menos la ayuda de Aquiles y la bendición de todos los dioses del olimpo, si quería tener una oportunidad para derrotar a Naruto, pero ignorando ese problema decidió seguir con su comentario.

"El viejo Príamo presume ser intocable tras sus altas murallas y por tener a Naruto bajo su mando. Además, piensa que el dios Apolo lo protegerá de nuestra ira.", El Rey de Micenas dijo con una mueca, para que seguidamente caminara hacia donde estaba su fiel consejero. "Pero los dioses solo protegen ... ¡A los fuertes!" Agamenón aseguro en voz alta, mientras que a la vez golpea con fuerza la mesa con su puño izquierdo.

Néstor se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de su Rey debido a que no quería tenerlo en su contra, pero sabía muy bien que eso último que había dicho era cierto.

" **Tienes mucha razón en tus palabras, mortal. Los dioses solo apoyamos y protegemos a los fuertes**." Una voz desconocida dijo con un tono entre burlón y superior.

Tanto Agamenón como Néstor se dieron la vuelta rápidamente hacia la dirección de la voz y cuando ambos vieron la persona dueña de ese comentario quedaron congelados en sus lugares.

"¡D-Dios Ares!" El monarca de Micenas exclamo con un leve tartamudeo ante el dios de la guerra.

El ser divino conocido como Ares aparece como una persona de altura un poco más alta que la promedio (Aunque esta en realidad era su forma Humana), es de tez blanca casi pálida. Tiene el cabello largo y una barba, que parecen estar hechos de fuego. Su vestimenta consiste en una túnica marrón sin mangas, hombreras con caras de lobo incorporadas, y lleva brazaletes y botas con cadenas. Sus botas le suben hasta las rodillas. (Es la versión de God Of War, pero solo en vestimenta)

Agamenón y Néstor no dudaron ni un solo segundo en arrodillarse ante la presencia de tal divinidad para mostrarle respeto y sumisión ante él.

" **El mismo y en persona ... pero dejemos nuestras formalidades de lado y hablemos de lo que verdaderamente me interesa**." Ares ordeno con un tono oscuro,

"¡Por supuesto, Dios Ares!" Agamenón acepto de inmediato sin protestar, para que seguidamente se levantara de su posición de rodillas.

" **Bueno, los escuche hablar de este tal 'Naruto' y el problema que será en esta guerra contra Troya**." Ares comento de brazos cruzados, observando al dúo de mortales que tiene frente a él.

"Si, mi señor. El joven troyano pudo derrotar a soldado Aquiles en una pelea a muerte sin esfuerzo alguno, pero al final Naruto perdono la vida de nuestro campeón." Néstor contesto con su mirada en el suelo por miedo de ofender al dios de la guerra si un mortal sin valor como él lo miraba a los ojos.

" **¿Aquiles? ... si, recuerdo al hijo de esa ninfa y estoy algo sorprendido que fuera derrotado por este guerrero troyano**." Ares admitió con los ojos cerrados, mientras su mente se perdía por unos segundos en unos antiguos recuerdos.

"Aquiles es el mejor hombre que tenemos bajo nuestro mando, pero Naruto lo derroto como si fuera nada más que un juego de niños ... tal vez él sea un 'semi dios' o algo parecido." Agamenón opino con una mueca de completa molestia en un intento de ocultar su miedo.

" **No ... ese muchacho no es un 'semi dios', porque yo y los demás dioses del olimpo lo sabríamos desde hace mucho tiempo**.", Ares dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente y luego enfoco su mirada en el mapa que mostraba el Mar Egeo. **"Naruto es otra cosa totalmente diferente a cualquiera de nosotros y sin duda es un peligro para el futuro de todos los dioses, hay que eliminarlo cuanto antes**." El Dios de la guerra explico apretando su puño izquierdo con fuerza.

"¿Qué piensa hacer mi señor?" Néstor pregunto con un leve indicio de curiosidad.

" **Es muy simple, mortal. Le daré el poder suficiente a Aquiles para que cuando se enfrente a Naruto lo mate en una gran batalla y por fin todos los dioses podremos dormir en paz**." El dios de la guerra respondió con una expresión seria, aunque en realidad esto era una verdad a medias porque los dioses no tenían casi conocimiento o era muy escaso con respecto a Naruto.

"Esa es una gran idea, Dios Ares." Agamenón elogio con un tono algo nervioso, que trato de ocultar bajo una sonrisa forzada.

" **Por supuesto, mortal. Después de todo soy el Dios de la Guerra**."Ares se auto elogio con una sonrisa de pura soberbia, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de un rojo malicioso.

* * *

Una mujer de unos 40 años aproximadamente, buscaba ostras y perlas a la orilla del mar para armas un hermoso collar.

"Dicen que el Rey de Ítaca tiene lengua de plata.", Tetis comento para sí mismo, aunque por supuesto se dio cuenta de la presencia de su único hijo a unos dos metros de su posición. "Sabía que vendrían a por ti. Mucho antes de que nacieras ... sabía que vendrían." La ninfa dijo con un tono neutro y ligeramente misterioso, todavía sin darse la vuelta.

Aquiles en respuesta se quedó en silencio y de brazos cruzados observando a su querida madre.

"Te pidieron pelear en Troya.", Tetis adivino con su mirada en su hijo, que en respuesta dio un suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia el cielo. "Te voy a hacer otro collar con ostras, como los que te daba cuando eras niño. ¿Te acuerdas?" La ninfa pregunto un tono maternal a su querido hijo.

"Madre ...", El rubio se quedó callado durante unos segundos, observando con interés la pequeña ostra que tiene en su mano derecha. "Esta noche lo decido." Aquiles comento con su mirada en el hermoso color verde del agua del mar.

"Si te quedas en Larisa ... encontraras paz y una mujer maravillosa. Tendrás hijos e hijas, y ellos tendrás hijos. Todos te amaran ... al morir jamás te olvidaran.", Tetis dijo con su mirada fija en el rubio, que todavía seguía mirando el agua debido a que no podía mirar a los ojos a su madre. "Pero al morir tus hijos y sus hijos también ... tu nombre se perderá." La ninfa termino de explicar uno de los posibles destinos de su hijo.

Luego de esto, la mujer adulta se acercó a paso lento hacia el ojiazul hasta quedar frente a frente.

"Y si viajas a Troya ... se escribirán miles de historias sobre tus victorias y tu batalla final contra un joven troyano durante miles de años. El mundo recordara tu nombre.", Tetis dijo con sus ojos azules fijos en los ojos de su hijo, que le devolvieron la mirada con seriedad. "Pero si te vas a Troya ... jamás volverás a casa. Tu gloria junto a tu ira cegadora solo te llevara a tu perdición. Y yo jamás te volveré a ver." La ninfa termino de explicar con un temblor en su voz el segundo y último destino de su único hijo.

Aquiles se quedó con su mirada en el cielo debido a que su mente estaba analizando en profundidad las palabras de su madre y por supuesto no podía aceptar que moriría a manos de ese maldito troyano ... no, él no iba a morir ya que antes lo mataría primero al joven que lo humillo de esa manera y recuperaría su antiguo honor junto a la gloria eterna de su nombre que quedaría archivado para siempre en los libros de historia.

"¿Sabes si esto es verdad, madre?" El rubio pregunto con una mirada que varía del enojo y la seriedad.

"Lo sé, hijo." Tetis aseguro con tristeza, ya que ella en sus visiones pudo ver como un joven troyano de cabello negro matar de forma brutal a su hijo

...

pero eso no era lo único que había visto en sus visiones ... no, las otras cosas que ella vio eran terribles y estas causarían una gran desequilibrio en el mundo.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

Las enormes puertas de madera maciza de las murallas que protegían a la ciudad de Troya se abrieron de par en par para permitir que sus soldados entraran victoriosos de nuevo a su hogar. Todos los ciudadanos saludaban y gritaban los nombres de sus héroes dándoles la bienvenida con pétalos de flores blancas, pero había un nombre en particular que se gritaba a los cuatro vientos por casi la mayoría del público femenino.

"¡Bienvenido a casa, Naruto!" Un grupo de mujeres con vestidos blancos, sin duda ellas eran bailarinas y muy bellas.

"¡Naruto, muestra tus músculos!" Otro grupo de chicas pidió con ojos muy esperanzadores y algo lujuriosos.

Héctor y Paris le dieron una mirada divertida a un sonrojado Naruto que no sabía qué hacer con tanta atención dirigida hacia su persona ... incluso hubo un grupo de mujeres que le mostraron sus pechos ante la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro, que casi sufrió una hemorragia nasal para diversión de los príncipes troyanos.

Aunque para no poner tristes a las damas presentes, el ojinegro les dio una sonrisa a las mujeres y a la vez flexiono su brazo derecho frente al público femenino. Esto causo que todas ellas chillaran de la alegría y seguidamente se desmayaran con hemorragias nasales ante tal vista tan masculina.

"¡Naruto! ¡Pon a tus hijos en nuestros fértiles vientres!" Otro grupo de chicas exclamo en voz alta, ya que al ver esos músculos digno de un dios del pelinegro despertó aún más su lujuria.

"¡Cállate, perra! ¡Él es mío!" Una de las chicas del mismo grupo dijo en voz alta, ocasionando que las demás empezaran a pelear entre ellas por ver quién era la que podría yacer una noche con el atractivo ojinegro.

Naruto observo la pelea de las mujeres con una gota de sudor estilo anime cayendo por su frente porque no se esperaba eso, pero para no causar un alboroto en la entrada de la ciudad por 'su culpa' decidió tranquilizar a las chicas quitándose la capa negra que lo protegía del molesto sol, revelando de forma sorpresiva su torso desnudo y musculoso provocando que todo el público femenino se volviera completamente loco y empezaran a empujar con fuerza a los pobres soldados que mantenían el orden para que no se abalanzaran sobre la carreta de cierto muchacho de ojos negros.

"Mierda ... creo que lo empeore.", El pelinegro murmuro con algo de miedo cómico al ver como los guardias troyanos fueron abrumados por todas las mujeres y seguidamente ellas saltaron sobre su carreta donde lo inmovilizaron entre todas. "¡AYUDA!" Naruto exclamo con horror cuando las chocas se lo llevaron a la fuerza secuestrado a un lugar desconocido, pero muy divertido y placentero.

Héctor, Paris, Helena y todos los ciudadanos presentes se rieron a carcajadas al ver esto porque sin alguna esto pasaba muy seguido en la ciudad cuando se trataba de Naruto, pero no hicieron nada para salvar al joven de cabello negro puntiagudo debido a que este siempre de alguna forma lograba escapar de las garras de sus secuestradoras, aunque cuando el ojinegro aparecía en alguna parte de la ciudad, prácticamente de la nada y aterrorizado siempre con su ropa rasgada en varias partes de su cuerpo dejándolo casi al borde de la desnudez

...

* * *

 **Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del tercer capitulo!**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2514 Palabras.**


End file.
